fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Waru (Evil Man)
"Hate. Hate is what I live for. Hate is what makes the world go around. Hate '''is the very reason why I'm here. That's why I must take over this world. To restore all the '''Hate that's been gone, and to eliminate any happiness still standing." -Waru, Mega Man archie comic arc 8, The Rise of Waru (fanmade comic) Waru, also referred to as DLN-X?X Evil Man, is an evil Robot Master made for the video game/comic/manga/TV show/anime Mega Man. He is fanmade and is very evil (hence the name), and wants to destroy the entire earth. __FORCETOC__ Appearance Waru is very similar to Mega Man and Proto Man in that he is about the same size as them, only slightly taller. He wears a turquoise helmet with a gold stripe going down the middle, as well as attached sunglass-like goggles and a purple crystal. Although he is made out of metal, he wears a dark grey jacket to cover up his white top piece, making it look as if he was wearing a suit. He wears matching grey pants on top of his white bottom piece, and his black shoes are similar to Mega Man's, having a metal piece going up to the knee. When he's not wearing his helmet, Waru has red eyes, again similar to Mega Man's, and he has short black hair. He is also often seen carrying around a gold staff with a turquoise orb at the top. Personality Waru is an antagonist in the Mega Man franchise, so naturally he has an evil personality. He is very arrogant and has a sinister tone to his voice. He isn't sentimental or emotional towards anyone, and as he said in a fanmade Mega Man archie comic, 'I will eliminate anyone who gets in my way. That includes you, Thomas!' He is set on reaching his goal, and even though it may not be a good one, he will do anything he can to take over earth. The Rise of Waru, fanmade Mega Man Archie Comic Arc DLN-X?X, given the project name Waru, was created by accident. Before Blues (Proto Man), Rock (Mega Man) and Roll were created, Dr. Light was working on a template for Proto Man so that he could get the proportions correct. he gave it simple, short black hair so that he wouldn't waste his time on the hair. He spray-painted the top and bottom piece a a simple white, but made the head white skin colour, and he painted the shoes black so he could see them properly. He built the inside properly and gave it a proper chip, but neglected to give it coding. Once he was finished, he admired his work and decided to start working on Blues. After working for a while, he decided to go to bed. During the night, there was a big storm and since Dr. Light was keeping Waru outside, he blew away. The next morning, Dr. Light didn't notice Waru was gone and continued working on Blues. A few years later, a person who loved robots found Waru laying on the ground near their house, all scratched up and dirty. They decided to repaint it and polish it so it looked new again, and code it with the empty chip they found inside of it. They wanted the robot to help them and be their friend, but there was a problem: They weren't good at coding. They tried their best to code it properly, and they took the risk of making the robot have sentience. Once they were done, they put the chip in the robot and powered it, but when the robot's first word was 'hate', they realized they made a horrible mistake. The robot said his name was Evil Man, and that he had come to take over earth. He ran off and his owner contacted the police. Waru figured he'd need to have some kind of base so that he could build things to make him more powerful. He found an abandoned building and decided to make that his home. Once he got settled in, he began working on a helmet that would let him use psychic powers. He also made a jacket and pants to cover his white metal, stating the white was too basic. Once the helmet was complete, he was able to use mind control, telekinetic powers, and mind reading. He also built a staff for himself. Once he was ready, it was time to take over the world. Back at his owner's house, they were waiting for the police to arrive. Waru snuck in through the back door and read his owner's mind. Angry that his owner called the police, he used telekinetic powers to smash his owner through a glass window, killing them. He then left just before the police arrived, and decided to go somewhere else to announce taking over the world. A few hours later, he found a TV brodcasting station, and interrupted all the TVs in the world. He announced that he was taking over the world and that it was best to surrender before things get ugly. When Dr. Light found out about this, he sent Mega Man to try and find Dr. Wily to make him stop. Dr. Light was shocked that Dr. Wily found his template. When Mega Man found Dr. Wily, he told him to stop Evil Man. Dr. Wily said that he didn't even know who Evil Man was until the news brodcast. Mega Man didn't believe him, but he tried to find Evil Man just to be sure. When he found Evil Man, he asked him if Dr. Wily programmed him. Evil Man said he didn't know who that was, and to get out of his way, or else. Mega Man decided to fight Evil Man, and after a short fight, Mega Man was defeated. When he got back home, he told Dr. Light that Dr. Wily wasn't responsible for Evil Man. Dr. Light then decided to speak to Evil Man. He explained to him that he was a template and that he got blown away in a storm. Evil Man was very angered to hear that he was a template, and he wanted to destroy Mega Man. He goes over to Light Labs, and finds Mega Man, who is now recovered and more powerful. After a huge fight, Mega Man finally defeats Evil Man, and order is restored to the world. This is where the arc ends.